Battle City Slumber Party
by Shampoo Fever
Summary: Chaotic Battle City ACTION! with a slumber-party-flavored dip...
1. Chapter 1

Battle City Slumber Party Chapter 1  
  
After a day of tough duels and saving the world multiple times, Yugi Moto walked into a high-class hotel in Battle City. Little did he know, not far away, a figure was approaching him.  
  
"Hey Bakura!" said Yugi, just noticing the friendly platinum-haired Brit behind him.  
  
"Oh, hey, Yugi! Excuse me if I startled you, I just forgot the way to the hotel."  
  
"That's okay! You wouldn't happen to know where Mai's room is, would you?"  
  
"What!?" Bakura exclaimed, startled.  
  
"Huh? Oh, oh no!" Yugi realized what Bakura was thinking, and tried to clarify things. "You see, Mai is throwing a slumber party tonight, and I don't want to be late!"  
  
"Slumber party? Tonight? Why wasn't I invited?" Tears began running down Bakura's face, and his eyes got all big and puppy-dog-like.  
  
"It's okay, Bakura! She probably just forgot!"  
  
Yugi walked up to the front desk and asked the dude behind the desk where Mai Valentine's room was. The dude only replied with, "Sorry, that information is classified."  
  
"But you gotta tell me! It's really important!" Yugi looked desperate.  
  
"Get outta here you puny runt!"  
  
Yugi stopped dead. "What did you say!?"  
  
You can say anything to Yugi Moto, you can call him many horrible words, you can hit him till he's unconsious, but if there's one thing you don't want to do, it's call him puny.  
  
1 reused animation clip later, it was the grown-up spirit Yami standing there at the front desk. "I challenge you to a duel, desk dude, and if I win, you must tell me where Mai's room is!"  
  
"But I don't have any duel monster cards!" desk dude said desperately.  
  
"Then I can DIRECTLY ATTACK YOUR LIFE POINTS!!" Yami exclaimed, and in a dramatic burst of smoke, we see desk dude's Life Point counter go down to 0. "Looks like your reign of terror is over, desk dude."  
  
"NO!" desk dude cried. "It's impossible! Nobody has EVER beaten me at duel monsters!"  
  
"You only duel for greed and power, desk dude, but you'll never truly understand the heart of the cards, which is why I beat you."  
  
"Way to go, Yugi!" Bakura cheered. "You did a fantastic job!"  
  
"I owe it all to my friends, Bakura. But it's not truly over until I get Mai's room number." Yami climbed over the desk, got on the computer, and ran a search for "Mai Valentine."  
  
"Hey, Yugi, you think I could come to that slumber party, too?"  
  
"No." Yami clicked the top website that came up. "What is this, I can't get in!" Yami smacked his fist on the desk. "It must be a virus!"  
  
"Actually, no, you forgot to turn on the computer!"  
  
Yami scratched his chin in thought. "Something smells fishy, and I think that KAIBA'S behind all this!"  
  
Silly Yugi, thought Bakura. Just so bloody silly! Yami Bakura interrupted his thoughts. Ha! now's my chance to get the Millenium Items! If I can get into that party, who knows what Millenium Items will be there? And with their power I can-  
  
"I already know! You can take over the world," interrupted Bakura's thoughts. "You don't have to tell me every time we get into this discussion."  
  
"Tell you what, Yugi!" Bakura said as innocently as he could. "If I can find Mai's room, you convince her into letting me into the party!"  
  
"Hmm... But how are you going to find Mai's room? There are tens of hundreds of thousands of millions of rooms in this hotel, and she can only be in one."  
  
"Actually Yugi, there are only thirty-seven rooms in this hotel, and Mai's party is taking up five of them!"  
  
"Hmm... Fine. You take me to the party, and I'll take you to the party. Not quite a fair deal, but if I must do it to save my friends... I shall." Then Yami got tired and Yugi came back out.  
  
Bakura's nifty little Millenium Ring pointed straight up. Oh yeah, party at the penthouse. "Follow me, Yugi!" They went into the elevator. Bakura pressed the "P" Button. They went straight up to the penthouse. 


	2. Chapter 2 Dawn of the Shadow Contests

Battle City Slumber Party Chapter 2  
  
When the doors opened, they looked into a huge room full of crazy lights and a gigantic disco ball. The sound system was great, there were speakers lining every wall, playing "Big Pimpin'". In front of them was a figure wearing a black patch over his left eye.  
  
"Hey Pegasus!" exclaimed Yugi. "How you doin' these days?"  
  
Pegasus looked horribly pale, and his hands were shaking. He was staring off into space. "My... Toons... My...T-T-Toons..."  
  
"Pegasus!" Yugi looked worried. "Snap out of it!"  
  
Color returned to Pegasus's face, and he seemed to come back down to Earth. He shook his head. "Oh! Sorry, Yugi-boy. I was just reliving a horrible moment."  
  
"Hey, what's up with your eye Pegasus? Why do you have a patch over it?"  
  
"HmHmHm..." Pegasus laughed. "Do you really want to see?" Pegasus lifted the patch. Yugi and Bakura gasped. It was horrible. After years of wearing the Millenium Eye, his real eye had been blocked from the light, and therefore the pupil was huge. It made his eyes look googly. Yugi ran away screaming.  
  
With Yugi gone, Bakura and Pegasus stood alone at the door. After a few seconds, Pegasus decided to talk. "This is a little awkward," he said uneasily.  
  
"...Yes," said Bakura. They kept standing there.  
  
"...Uhm, yeah..."  
  
"...Err...I'm going to go get some...uh...punch...Yes, a tick of punch should hit the spot!" Bakura quickly walked off toward the concessions.  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi was trying to find Joey. "Joey! Hey Joey!" he screamed like a little kid looking for his mom. "JOOOOEEEEYYY!!!"  
  
"You think I'd let that AMATEUR in here?"  
  
Yugi recognized that funky music playing in the background. It was Mai. He turned around and saw her standing there in a small white blouse and an absolutely tiny purple skirt.  
  
Ha! Just one of the advantages of being short! Yugi thought.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said...uhm...Just one of the amateurs...is...Mort."  
  
Mai ignored him. "So, Yugi, what do you think of the party?"  
  
"It's great Mai! Are we going to play any games?"  
  
"Of course! What's a party without games? We just have to wait for the rest of the guests to arrive." Mai turned around to go away, but then she thought of something and turned back toward Yugi.  
  
"Tell you what, Yugi, there's a closet over there in the corner. Come on, follow me."  
  
"Haha! Alright!" TOUCHDOWN FOR YUGI! went through his head, along with other phrases like HOME RUN FOR YUGI! and Dr. Evil saying SHIZZLE MY NIZZLE!  
  
When they arrived at the closet, Mai opened the door. "You first, Yugi." Yugi walked in. "Good! Now that you're here, you can help me blow up some of these balloons!"  
  
"???!!" Yugi said.  
  
"Oh, good point, Yugi. Your spiky hair might pop them. I'll get Tristan to help."  
  
"But Mai-"  
  
"YOU HEARD ME YUGI NOW GET OUT BEFORE I CALL SECURITY! By the way, nice hair tonight!"  
  
Yugi walked off toward the dance floor, and began to "raise the roof." People gathered around the dance floor and cheered. Encouraged, Yugi started raising the roof more violently, yelling "WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP!" But when he looked behind him, he realized the people were cheering on Johnny Steps.  
  
Johnny was dancing like a feral imp! He knew all the moves! He ended his routine by hitting the floor with his butt and bouncing back up. "Thank you! I love you all! Please hug me!"  
  
But Johnny was rudely interrupted by a little girl who just walked in. Yes, Tea. "Hey Johnny!"  
  
"TEA!?" NO! thought Johnny. Tea's a girl!  
  
"So how about it, Johnny? Think you have what it takes to beat me?"  
  
"But I just wanted to have fun tonight!"  
  
"You're so mean! I don't know why I ever went out with you!"  
  
"You didn't go out with me!"  
  
"I've had enough, Johnny! Now stop hurting my feelings."  
  
Johnny sighed. "Fine."  
  
"Ha! I'll wipe that smirk off your face. You should never be so confident when you're dancing against a girl."  
  
The music started. It was Vanilla Ice.  
  
Tea started shaking her stuff. She danced her heart out, doing wild kicks and spins and jumps. At the climax of the song, she spread her arms out like a soaring eagle. Then she realized that Johnny wasn't there anymore. In fact, nobody was there. Everybody had moved to the door to greet the next guest.  
  
The door opened, and a figure walked in. He was wearing a blue skirt, and he had a grinning jack-o-lantern on his head. Everybody began laughing rudely at this new arrival.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT!?" screamed the pumpkin head. He took off the mask. It was MAKO! "Hello my denizens!"  
  
"Mako!" exclaimed Yugi, and he ran up and hugged Mako. "Why did you have a pumpkin on your head?"  
  
"I'm sorry! I thought this was a costume party! Anyway, my denizens couldn't make it, but I did bring some snacks!" Mako pulled out a carton of pizza-flavored Goldfish. He poured them into a glass bowl. Everybody began snacking on the crispy, delicious, pizza flavor.  
  
All of a sudden, a figure jumped out of the goldfish bowl! It was SETO KAIBA! He was trying to ruin everybody's fun. He pointed at Yugi. "HAHAHA Yugi's still short!" Then he pointed at Mokuba. "HAHAHA Mokuba's an orphan!"  
  
Little did he know, that lurking in the shadows, was the evil Marik (or Malik or whatever). Marik waited for the oppurtunity, then pounced out into the open in front of Kaiba, and KICKED HIM IN THE GROIN!!! Then Marik ran off into the shadows again before anyone could catch him.  
  
Kaiba doubled over in pain and laughter. The pain was so intense, he passed out. Everyone knew that an oppurtunity like this only comes once in a blue moon, so they SHAVED HIS LEGS!!! Kaiba screamed like a girl and then he woke up.  
  
"Why'd ya scream KAI-buh?!" said Joey (he got into the party disguised as a Pokemon).  
  
"I had a bad dream," said Kaiba. "I dreamed that...that..."  
"What, Kaiba?" asked Yugi.  
  
"I dreamed that my hair didn't look like a muffin anymore!"  
  
Everybody GASPED!! Marik fainted. Then everyone got over it.  
  
Mai grabbed a microphone and said, "Hey everybody it's game-time!" Yugi squealed in delight and everybody laughed at him. "What game should we play first?" Mai asked the crowd.  
  
"Twister!"  
  
"Spin the Bottle!"  
  
"Denizens!"  
  
"No, you fools..." said a creepy voice in the shadows. Actually it wasn't all that creepy, it was kind of nasal. "We're going to play the great game of the pharaohs, the contests of ancient egypt that decided life and d-"  
  
"LET'S HAVE AN UNDERWEAR CONTEST!" exclaimed Kaiba. Everyone roared in agreement!  
  
"UN-DER-WEAR! UN-DER-WEAR!" Everyone began shouting.  
  
"Okay!" said Mai. "An underwear contest! Who will be the judges?" Tea raised her hand. Everyone stared at her like 0_0.  
  
"WHAT!?" screamed Tea. "This is my dream okay and I hate you all and you're all big meanies and friendship." The other judge was Mako, since everyone already knew he had denizen underwear.  
  
"These are the rules," said Mai. "The one with the best underwear wins the match. The underwear will be judged based on: style, comfort, and rhythm. The winner gets everybody else's underwear. Are your ready? Let the contest be-"  
  
"Hold on!" exclaimed Marik, who wasn't in the shadows anymore. "Let's raise the stakes a bit, shall we? The losers forfeit any egyptian god cards or millenium items they may have to the winner!"  
  
"I think that can be arranged," said Bakura, who now seemed to have a dark chill in his voice.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing," said Marik. "We're going to have this contest............in the SHADOW REALM!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everything goes all cloudy and Marik laughs as this chapter comes to a close... 


	3. Chapter 3 The Battle Begins

Battle City Slumber Party Chapter 3  
  
The party room began to turn into a living hell. The happy atmosphere became dark and cloudy. The balloons turned into giant spike balls of death. The streamers turned into SCARY STREAMERS!! The bumpin' party music turned into....OLDIES!!!  
  
"Yay! Now that the stage is set, the UNDERWEAR CONTEST CAN BEGIN!" said Tea, holding a microphone.  
  
"That is correct!" said Mako, the co-host/judge. "Now let's get this contest underwear- I mean , way! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everybody said, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" along with Mako, cause he's such a loveable guy.  
  
"First up," announced Mako, "is the INFAMOUS Joey Wheeler!" Nobody clapped. Nobody likes Joey. But he did have some pretty slick TIME WIZARD UNDERWEAR!! It spun around his body, screaming "TIME---MAGIC! TIME--- MAGIC!" Then Joey flipped a coin, but he called it wrong so his undies EXPLODED!!! He leapt off the stage and into the shadows.  
  
"Next," said Tea, "we have---MAI VALENTINE!!!" Mai came out onto the dark, shadowy stage. Everybody LEAPED in surprise. "SHE'S IN HER UNDIES!" cried Kaiba in sick amusement and shock. And they were some bling-blingn' undies indeed. But if I described them in detail, this story would be rated NC-17!! Yeah, they were that good.  
  
"Next up," yelled Mako impolitely, "it's YUGI MOUTO!!" The YU-GI-OH® theme song came on, right at the part where it's like "IT'S TIME TO D-D-D-D- D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL!!" And Yami was standing there heroically, wearing "BLACK" MAGICIAN underwear (well, he's really a white magician, he just tries to be black).  
  
The fate of the world depends on us, said Yami to Yugi. But Yugi didn't respond. He was crying. YUGI! What's wrong!?  
  
"I'm.....sorry......Yami.....I can't.......go on.........."  
  
NO! Your body can't last this long in the Shadow Realm! You'll die of delightdration!! You'll explode and your guts will explode and your pants will explode and you'll get it on the Millennium Puzzle! So Yami set off a smoke bomb and made his great escape. Everybody VOMITED because of the gross smell.  
  
"Now we present," said Mako, "the GENTLEMAN SETO KAIBA!!" Kaiba came onto the stage with his little techno-music thing going on. But everybody noticed something...HE WAS WEARING PLAIN WHITE UNDERWEAR!  
  
"Boo!" Everyone said. Then Kaiba smirked and let loose with a clever and mean comment. Then he pushed a button on the undergarment and without warning... LASERS and MISSILES and BALLOONS and HELICOPTERS and COTTON CANDY launched out of his underwear! The crowd cheered loudly and Seto bounced off the stage.  
  
"The next contestant is..." said Tea, "MARIK ISHTAR!" Oops! I did it Again began playing as Marik came out wearing EGYPTIAN GOD CARD WHITIE TIGHTIES!!!  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! There's no way I can lose with my knowledge of the ancient undies!" laughed a happy Marik. But little did he know, Kaiba set a trap to get back at Marik while everyone was distracted with his undies. All of a sudden a boxing glove came out of the bottom of the floor and bopped Marik RIGHT IN THE NADS! Marik's eyes got huge and he was like "OH NO!" Marik couldn't contain it anymore.  
  
YAMI MARIK popped out, and he wasn't happy! He leapt off the stage and dashed towards Kaiba. He aimed for his target and then BAM!! He gave Kaiba a HUGE WEDGIE that looped all the way around Kaiba's head and back to the start! Kaiba screamed! But then Mokuba pulled out the WEDGIE BAZOOKA and launched a rocket at Marik. The rocket attached to the back of Marik's underwear, and then shot off towards the ceiling, creating a nice jet- fueled wedgie. The rocket stuck in the ceiling and Marik was left hanging there.  
  
This made Gramps mad, because Gramps was Marik's best friend. Gramps used his bandana as a lasso and caught Mokuba by the seat of his undies, then yanked as hard as he could. He yanked so hard that Mokuba flew out the window. Then everything erupted into a GIGANTIC WEDGIE WAR!!  
  
` Kaiba pulled out the WEDGIE SUB-MACHINE GUN, but Mai threw in a WEDGIE GRENADE at the last second. It exploded and created a mini black hole that only affects underwear--you can guess how that works. Kaiba and Yugi and Bakura all got sucked in by the extreme pull of the wedgie grenade.  
  
Joey threw a WEDGIE PUNCH at Tea but he missed and Tea countered with the DEADLY WEDGIE INDIAN DANCE. She caught the tip of her shoe on Joey's underwear and began to dance around like a fairy. With each pass, the magnitude of the wedgie increased. Joey couldn't take it anymore, and he passed out like a little girl again.  
  
All of this utter chaos ensued until finally Marik was like, "Hey guys stop." Everyone stopped. "AHAHAHA!" Marik said. "Now witness the almighty power of.........THE EGYPTIAN GOD WEDGIE!!!" Creepy music began playing.  
"NO!" Yami said. "Creepy music scares me!" Rain fell from the sky as Marik began reciting the chant:  
  
"Ancient wedgies  
hear my cry  
send their undies  
to the sky"  
  
Then an ENORMOUS LIGHTNING BOLT shot from the floor, grabbed Mako's undies, and shot them up into the clouds. "DDENNNNN! IIIIIIIII! ZZZZENNNNSS!!!!!" Mako cried. Then the lightning hit everybody else, and they too had their undies shot to the ceiling. Marik laughed and laughed. But then, out of the clouds, an un-wedgied figure came out. It was Yami.  
  
"NO!" said Marik. "I thought you had a wedgie!"  
  
"You were wrong," said Yami. "I used KURIBOH to absorb your ancient wedgie power! And now you'll pay!"  
  
"We'll see," said Marik. "But I'm kind of tired of the word 'wedgie' for now so lets play a different game, shall we?"  
  
"Hmph," said Yami. "I'll beat you in anything!"  
  
"Then you won't mind playing an ancient game of the pharaohs? Say............... SPIN THE BOTTLE!?"  
  
The world is at stake and only Yami can save it! Next time, in the BATTLE CITY SLUMBER PARTY!!! 


	4. Chapter 4 Bottle of Destiny

Battle City Slumber Party Chapter 4  
  
Everybody gathered 'round in a circle around a bottle of Smirnoff® Vanilla Twist Vodka®©®. Duke spoke up, "This won't be your average game of spin the bottle guys!" He reached into his pants and pulled out two dice.  
  
"These are novelty dice that I bought at Party City before I got here. On this die, there are words such as 'lick', 'kiss', and 'touch'. And on this other die, there are names of body parts like 'toes', 'bellybutton', and 'booty'. The person spinning the bottle must roll these dice as he spins, and then do what they say. HAHAHAHA!"  
  
Everybody was SPOOKED! What if they had to do something really GROSS!? "Now," said Duke, "I'll spin the bottle!" He spun the bottle and then rolled the dice! The first die landed on.................... play with! The bottle stopped on..............MARIK! The second die landed on.............TONGUE!  
  
"OH IT'S SO GROSS!" Everybody said. Duke hopped over to Marik. He grabbed a hold of Marik's tongue and rolled it like it was dice!  
  
"AH YEAH THIS IS SO COOL!" said Duke excitedly. Then he accidentally rolled Marik's tongue right down his (Marik's) throat and made him REGURGITATE PIZZA-FLAVORED GOLDFISH!! EW!!!!  
  
Next up, it was Bakura's turn! Bakura laughed evily, then spun and rolled! The first die was GRAB! The bottle came to a stop on STRINGS! The second die landed on HAIR! Everybody laughed at Bakura. How could he grab Strings's HAIR? Strings was BALD!  
  
But he tried the best he could. He dashed over to Strings and grabbed his scalp! Strings clenched his teeth really hard, but he's a mute, so he couldn't really scream. It looked really silly. It looked like Strings was constipated or something!  
  
The next person to spin was Tea! The first die landed on TASTE! The second die landed on LIPS! Everybody crossed their fingers, ready to get a PIECE OF TEA! The bottle slowed down, and then landed on.....................MAI!!!  
  
Everybody was like, "UH-OH!" at Tea. Then Tea jumped over to Mai and TASTED HER LIPS FOR LIKE TEN MINUTES! She savored the exquisite texture and flavor.  
  
Mai looked stunned. Then she was all, "I'm... going... to... wash... up." She ran quickly into the bathroom.  
  
Then Tea was like, "I think I'm going to wash up too." And then she ran into the bathroom.  
  
Now it was Yugi's turn. "You have to trust in the heart of the bottle, Yugi!" said Yami. Yugi spun and rolled. The first die landed on MASSAGE! The second landed on BOOTY! And then, as everybody looked on in amazement, the bottle landed smack dab on Yami!  
  
"GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS!!" Everybody yelled in delight. This, I mean, Then, I mean--EWW!! IT'S JUST TOO SICK TO WRITE ABOUT, OKAY!? You can just imagine what happened next if that's your kind of thing.  
  
Kaiba was the next contestant. The first die landed on LICK! The bottle stopped on PEGASUS! The second die landed on LEFT EYE! Kaiba GASPED in shock and curiosity!  
  
"C'mon, Kaiba-boy!" Pegasus said.  
  
"GAK!" said Kaiba. He walked over to Pegasus. Pegasus lifted the patch and revealed the HIDEOUS OOGLY GOOGLY EYE! Kaiba briefly licked the eye and then barfed. He ran into the nearest barthroom as quickly as possible, opened the door and then BAM! Mai and Tea making out right on the counter!  
  
Kaiba was like, "WOAH COVER YOUR EYES MOKEY!" Everything erupted into CHAOS UNLEASHED (always wanted to say that)!!! Everybody screamed and ran around and did the wild thing upside-down!  
Then Bakura was like, "Alright that's enough guys." Everybody stopped cold at the dark chill in Bakura's voice. "Now we're going to play a little hobby of mine! We're going to go through a haunted house in the Shadow Realm, And the one who get's scared the most...DIES!" He lit a flashlight under his face so that it looked really SPOOKY and then he laughed like "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Who's going to die in Bakura's EVIL HAUNTED HOUSE!? Will it be a loveable character like ODION? Or will it be someone nobody likes like TEA? There's only one way to find out! Oh yeah and review my story please. 


	5. Chapter 5 The Haunted House

Battle City Slumber Party Chapter 5  
  
A dark, creepy castle appeared in the vast abyss of the Shadow Realm. Yami Bakura was all, "HAHAHA! You'll CRAP YOUR PANTS when you see my GHOULS and DEMONS!"  
  
Tea started crying and hugged Mai for support. Then SERENITY jumped in! She started competing with Tea for Mai's affection. She was like, "Forget Tea she's stupid."  
  
Mai said, "OK."  
  
Then Serenity looked back at Tea and said, "Hahaha stick to your poopy dancing."  
  
Then Tea got an idea. She said, "Hey, how bout you and me and Mai all go through the spook house together and the one that gets scared the most loses!"  
  
Serenity said, "Um...no, you're probably just going to take advantage of Mai in the dark." So they decided that all three of them would go into the haunted house chained together.  
  
Bakura led the three of them up the cold brick steps into the castle. The door creaked open and Bakura walked in, followed closely by Mai, Serenity, and Tea. The door shut behind them, making the room pitch-black.  
  
Then a GOBLIN leaped from the ceiling, right onto Mai's FACE! Mai screamed like a girl as the evil goblin bounced around madly! It was like "EEEE!" Then Tea whipped out her shotgun and blasted the goblin right off Mai's face.  
  
But, as the smoke cleared, Tea realized that she had shot off more than just the goblin...SHE SHOT OFF MAI'S HEAD!! No, just playing, but they did realize that one strap of Mai's suit was gone.  
  
Then Bakura said, "HAHAHA! In this game, whenever you are frightened, you lose a bit of clothing. Think of it as strip-poker haunted house style!"  
  
Mai and Serenity were like "OH NO!" but Tea was like "OH YEAH COOL!!" because she's a perv.  
  
"Now that you know the rules," Bakura said, "I'll leave you three to get out of this haunted house. I trust you can handle yourselves. HAHAHAHA!" Then in a big POOF Bakura disappeared!  
  
Tea was like, "Hey guys if we're all a team and we trust in friendship and we love each other and friendship and trust, we'll get out of this place alive!"  
  
Serenity barfed.  
  
Anyway, the three of them walked down the entrance hall and to a door at the end. Tea slowly opened it and then "BOO!!!" A pumpkin man leaped at the group! Tea's pants turned into shorts! Mai's shoes disappeared! But nothing happened to Serenity. This is because she had used quick wits to avoid her clothes disappearing.  
  
"My clothes can't disappear," she said, "because I took them all off!"  
  
Mai and Tea looked back, and Serenity was naked, and they were like "EWWW! GROSS SERENITY YOU HAVE SOMETHING IN YOUR TEETH!" Serenity checked her teeth. She felt something there. It was the MILLENIUM ROD! She pulled it out and controlled the pumpkin man's mind.  
  
She made the pumpkin man take off his mask to reveal...MAKO! "I should've known!" said Mai. "But why did you do this, Mako?"  
  
Mako was like, "It's part of the game guys! We all dressed up as monsters and hid somewhere in here!"  
  
"Oh, okay!" said Tea. "So it's kinda like Twister!"  
  
"No."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Who's talking?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
So the brave group of Mai, Tea, Mako, and Naked Serenity made their way to the next door. Mako trembled as his hand came closer to the doorknob. "Just think about denizens, just think about denizens," he said to himself.  
  
He opened the door, and A GIGANTIC SPIDER leaped at the group! Mako's SANDALS disappeared into the shadow realm! Mai's TOP flew off, once again revealing those dastardly undies! Tea's PANTS disappeared! Serenity was UNAFFECTED!  
  
The spider grabbed Mako and hung him upside-down from the ceiling on a web! Unfortunately, Mako's outfit was not made for hanging upside-down in. His skirt fell over his face so he could no longer see.  
  
Serenity laughed at him and said, "HAHAHA! Your undies are showing, Mako!"  
  
Mako wriggled around in the web but couldn't get anywhere. He was too high up for them to reach. The spider was all, "If you want your friend back you have to guess who I am, okay?"  
  
"We'll play your GAME!" said Mai.  
  
"OK, but if you guys lose, you have to eat an EYEBALL! Now, I'll give you some hints:  
  
Height: Average  
  
Weight: Average  
  
Age: Average  
  
Hobbies: Duel Monsters"  
  
Can YOU guess who with the clues you got? Give it a shot!  
  
"Okay guys," said Tea to the others, "We gotta put aside our differences and figure this out togeth-" BAM! A WATER BALLOON full of pizza sauce collided with Tea's head, getting the chunky mixture ALL OVER her face!!!  
  
Serenity barfed in amusement and Mai gasped for breath as the two looked at Tea's face! It looked like a MAD CLOWN had doodled on it with pizza-sauce colored paint! But then everyone settled down and went back to the guessing game.  
  
"Anyway," Serenity said, "I think the man in the spider outfit is.......GRAMPS!"  
  
"OH NO!" said Gramps as he pulled off the spider outfit. "How did you know!?"  
  
"Ha!" said Mai. "You gave it away in the clues!"  
  
Gramps climbed up the web and got Mako down, and the five of them moved on to the next door. Serenity slowly moved her hand on the knob and...Tea kicked Gramps in the FACE and out of the haunted house for pretty clear reasons.  
  
Serenity took a deep breath and swung the door wide open to reveal.....EVERYBODY CHANGING INTO SCARY SUITS!!! Every single person, including Mai, Tea, Serenity, and Mako, leaped in extreme fright--AND EVERYBODY'S CLOTHES VANISHED!!! Except Serenity's.  
  
Everybody in a small room together, all butt-naked. What will happen next? Only one way to find out-- flood Shampoo Fever's mailbox with like 50 reviews so that he has motivation to write more. 


End file.
